User talk:DekutullaZM
DekutullaZM, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Don't add categories to your userpage. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Please don't make a bunch of repeat edits, again. Preview and make sure everything is right the first time. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:08, 14 June 2009 (UTC) This is your second warning. Please do not do that again or you will get a ban. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) You made 12 consecutive edits to your user page yesterday. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:08, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Bad News I have some bad news for you. Weavel ain't dead. Just before you arrived, he switched his brain to be in his lower half and you only killed the top half. Next time you'll have to destroy both halves, he'll keep you guessing.--Tuckerscreator 00:54, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Why Here's the answer to your suprises. 1. Pinball is great but there are better games. 2. We have INSANELY high standards. 3. We're too afraid to call you that. 4. Ever since the Joe incident, we're too afraid to sign; it could be a trap. --Tuckerscreator 19:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The Joe Incident was this: Roughly 4 or 5 weeks ago, a new user(who's name, I think, was Joe) began deleting random sections of protected pages and replacing them with some thing along the lines of: "Metroid Prime was great. Metroid Prime wasn't so goo, it was too hard, etc." He did this to pages likeThe Wikitroid talk page and the Richard 1990 user page. The Lizard had some nasty news for him and that's why we've been afraid of editing other people's pages, even when asked: because we're scared of The 4 Speedy Lizards. As for Mother Brain's appearance, some of that info is a little inaccurate. Mother Brain was not Growing an eye, she was simply opening it. I'm gojng to have to change it myself--Tuckerscreator 01:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :What probably happened was that the user who voted for one changed their mind and choose to vote for another.--Tuckerscreator 20:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Blogs I apologize for not responding to this sooner. You may post your mission logs as a blog post. One of the reasons that the blog feature was added was for users to post things of that nature. You can post these things onto your personal blog, but just be sure to categorize the blog post correctly. Have fun with the new feature! [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:11, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Image Policy The image you uploaded is off topic and therefore is not allowed on Wikitroid. I have deleted it for that reason. You can still have the image of the Daleks on your page, but it must be hotlinked. For an example, see ChozoBoy's page. The image on his page has been linked to, by inserting the internet address. To see the exact formatting, click edit on the page to see how to insert one of your images. Please read the Wikitroid Image Policy for more information. P.S. Do you like Doctor Who? I love it! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Well, Fan Art is allowed on Wikitroid. As long as it is related to Metroid. Your blog (however interesting) is not an official story, nor had that image been released as a Metroid picture. Inventing a story to claim that an image now pertains to Metroid is not an exeption to the image policy. For example, I could write a story in my blog about me, in the metroid universe. That does not make the image of me Metroid-related. Here is an extract from the image policy: "Off-topic images, uploaded images that have nothing to do with Metroid - are forbidden. There are no exceptions. This includes - but is not limited to - images of the following type: * Lolcats * Pictures of users * Pictures of users' possessions * User banners (an example of which is at the top of this userpage) Please be aware that administrators have the right to delete these types of images on sight, without warning, at their discretion." Fan art images are allowed on Wikitroid, but only on forums, user pages, blogs and talk pages. Never on articles. I hope you understand why I deleted your Dalek picture now. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:25, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Editing Please remember to check your edits with the preview button, to make sure you don't have to edit many times in a row like you did with the Power Suit Mechanics page. Admins have to check all edits, so it makes it easier for us. Try to keep to a maximum of three edits or below. Also, saying "games" as opposed to "missions" or whatever is fine, it does not break the POV policy. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Suggestions I'd be happy to do so the next time I get a chance, but since this doesn't have anything to do with wiki operation, some users may not be appreciative about this kind of "spam" (term used in the general sense). Leaving this message on a lot of people's pages is probably not a wise idea. Try putting a box at the start and end of your blog linking to it, that way it will only show up to people that read it and there's no talk page spam to worry about. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Theory Talk Hey there! Come to my page whenever you want (you too Tuckscreator(if you want)) to discuss theories on various ideas. For example (this was great) the fact that you belive (i hope) the girl in the trailer could be Samus Aran's twin sister. I have a picture of that person if you want.--Ridley Kid 23:24, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I just read that you are a Doctor Who fan. 2 things. 1.) Did you know there is a Doctor Who wikia? 2.) Have you heard that there is a new Doctor Who season coming up, with a new actor playing the Doctor?--Ridley Kid 23:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC)P.S.: I have 5 or 6 Doctor Who songs on my Ipod.--Ridley Kid 23:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Other M Release Date It's not that I don't believe you. Past experience has simply taught me not to expect release dates until they come from Nintendo, Microsoft, or Sony. GameStop employees aren't always correct, but I won't go into that. Plus, Nintendo released upcoming release dates today and Other M was still listed as 2010. I might be a bit less skeptical if it had said Q1 2010. Of course, as we know, Nintendo is notorious for delaying their games. :P If it turns out to be true, that's terrific...but until it's official, I will be skeptical. I wasn't trying to start a fight or anything like that. DesertLynx83 23:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Your request for rollback has been declined. A new request put in the archived requests section? The instructions read "Place new requests at the bottom of this section," with the box containing the instructions in the current requests section. Need I say more? You may submit another request in two weeks. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:16, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Request declined - Again, this request was not properly submitted, in this case, you did not correctly sign it, as the instructions indicate to do. Please wait two weeks before resubmitting. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Signature It's quite simple actually. You just have to know a thing or two about HTML. Normally, to customize a signature on wiki, you would go to your user preferences and enter the proper HTML into the Signature box, which I advise doing if you plan on customizing. For example, in HTML form my signature looks like this: [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) ~~~~~. I'' however do things a tad different. You see my signatures coding is actually too large to fit into the signature box, sooo, to fix this problem, instead of using the signature box, I actually keep a Rich Text Document on my desktop where I copy and past my signature's HTML from. I '''do not' recommend this however. Coding of this magnitude can get irritating on large scales. So look at my signature's coding above. See the numbers like ff0000 and 330000? Well in HTML those numbers represent shades of red. If you don't like making things that complicated, you can just replace the number sign and following numbers with words like red, blue, green, grey, and so on. And if you do actually decide to do it my way, which again I don't recommend, make sure that you use Five tildes (~~~~~), that produces only the date and time. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 02:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Armantula512 also made a forum for this. Click Forum:For those of you who want a flashy username... Trace X 17:35, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Just pasting notes here...#5D8AA8, #355E3B, and #738678. Deku''tulla''ZM It works! Now my sig is pure AWESOMENESS!!! --DekutullaZM 20:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :A little tip though. To make it look that much better surround it all with five apostrophes (). [[User:Piratehunter|P'''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) First test of colorful, linking sig... 'DekutullaZM 20:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Uh-Oh...it didn't work...any suggestions, Piratehunter? :Can you get on IRC? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::On what? --Deku''tulla''ZM 20:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Go to this and connect. If you can't, come back here and tell me, I have another option to try. lol. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) [[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]][[Contributions:DekutullaZM|ZM]] 21:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) [[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] [[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] :I hope your'e ready to patroll all these edits, Piratehunter. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) This should Work: [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] ~~~~~ [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] Oh! I know! Sorry to have put you through all of this...blonde moment...because I was already ''at my talk page, it didn't let me link to it again! I'm really sorry... Can I get off the IRC?--Deku''tulla''ZM 22:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Your new sig is pretty cool by the way. Trace X 22:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Fanon's Up Thought I'd inform you that my fanon is up and running on my blog! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:53, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Me Again... Sure I'll look into it, that's what I'm here for. And actually my avatar is the insignia for the Mandalorians in general (i.e. their military, navy, etc.). Huge star was geek, you'll have to forgive me. I'm probably the biggest one you'll ever come across. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 19:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Eh? Better known, I don't know about that. You've been here longer than me, and your blog is totally awesome! By the way, I noticed that you have a rollback request as well. Me too. Hope you get it :) Trace X 14:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Also, thank you for commenting on my blog. If you liked it, and would like to know about kriken weapons, here's a link to User:Trace X/Kriken Info. Trace X 22:30, September 17, 2009 (UTC) It's funny you should mention Captain Kirk. The Krikens have had... interactions with him in the past. Heh heh... Trace X 22:33, September 17, 2009 (UTC) The Games of Triskelion. That sounds cool. So cool in fact, I will put it on User:Trace X/Kriken Info. I might, eventually, put a piece on what happened to Captain Kirk as well. Trace X 21:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Blog What exactly are you talking about? Lol. I posted on my blog a little while ago? [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I noticed a question you had asked ChozoBoy on his talk page User:Wikitroid is the first user of Wikitroid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :In that case, User:Fredrik. And yes, my avatar has awesomeness. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Boss Battle Royale Sure thing. I give the messages to FastLizard4 and he sends them, but I have to give him a list of specific users to send them to. Normally the list I give him is a list of users I am familiar with, or the first active users that pop into my head. You shall recieve these messages in the future. [[User:Squeemaster|'''Squee'master']] 02:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) New Room Categories! 'Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks.' [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. RE: 2007 Forum:This is not a fanon site and Forum:Is one active sys-op enough?. I think I was exagerating it on my userpage a little... The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Yello Like your space arena idea, looks cool... "I need a story expansion"? That, my friend, is just for background. I would like to hear your ideas of it, though. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC)